Curse Of Bloody Sword
by Machin Chose
Summary: Faire table-rase du passé n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde puisse faire. Kagura Mikazuchi, après sa rencontre avec Erza Scarlett lors des Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques pensait pouvoir passer outre ces fantômes du passé. Mais ces derniers ont vite fait de lui rappeler que son arme, Archenemy, avait une fonction bien précise : la vengeance. Ça tombe bien, Gerard est libre ...
1. The Ghost from Past

**_Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour à vous ! Cette fiction est en réalité un One-Shot, ayant pour thème "Assassinat". Normalement, elle comporte une limite de 12 000 mots, alors pour ne pas rendre tout ça indigeste, je poste ça en trois chapitres ici. Bonne lecture ! _**

**_CURSE _****_OF_****_ BLOODY _****_SWORD _**

**_« _****_Les Humains peuvent pardonner._**

**_Les Lames non. _****_»_**

_« Mon nom est Kagura Mikazuchi. Vous me connaissez probablement à travers les Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques qui viennent de se terminer. S'il y a bien un conseil que je peux vous donner dorénavant, ce serait celui-ci : méfiez-vous de la tranquillité. Dans son sillage, les ennuis ne sont jamais très loin. C'est lorsque l'on pense que tout va pour le mieux que le coup d'épée de l'assassin est réellement douloureux. »_

_Continent de Fiore – An X-791_

Parfois, les choses dans notre monde peuvent différer très rapidement d'un instant à un autre. Les humains passant facilement d'une zone à l'autre, d'un état à un autre, d'une humeur à une autre, en fonction de facteurs plus ou moins cohérents ou explicables.

Depuis les événements liés à Zeref et survenus dans le cadre des Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques, les différentes guildes du continent de Fiore se sont rapprochées. Quand bien même certaines d'entre elles semblaient inconciliables, l'exemple le plus probant étant celui de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth. Mais cette réconciliation ne fut pas la seule. D'autres, plus discrètes, eurent lieu. Du moins, en apparence, en partie. Car parfois, les choses peuvent devenir plus difficiles à gérer. Il ne suffit pas d'un mot plein de sens, tel que le pardon. Il ne suffit pas d'un sentiment plein de sens, tel que le regret. Lorsque l'horloge du destin se met en marche, être humain ou mage n'importe pas : la magie ne prend plus, dès lors que la mort s'en mêle.

_Guilde de Mermaid Heel – 4 heures 06. _

_« - Est-ce que c'est si facile pour toi de pardonner la mort de ton frère à cet homme ? »_

Deux yeux jaunâtres s'ouvrent sur le monde, brusquement. S'éveillant au milieu de la nuit, en sueurs, Kagura Mikazuchi ne fait toutefois pas le moindre bruit. Il n'y a pourtant personne dans sa chambre. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres plissa légèrement le regard, assise sur son lit, enveloppée par ses draps immaculés. La mage la plus puissante de Mermaid Heel, effectuant inlassablement le même cauchemar, depuis des semaines ? Cela devenait ridicule, et même irritant pour cette dernière. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les choses tourneraient de cette façon.

Sa vie durant, la jeune femme avait fait son possible afin de retrouver Gerard Fernàndez et de l'éliminer. Son regard doré et terne à la fois, se porta jusqu'à son chevet, sur lequel reposait Archenemy, dans sa forme scellée. Oui … elle avait toujours voulue retrouver le responsable de la mort de son frère et le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais les choses devinrent différentes lors des derniers Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques : pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ancien membre du Conseil s'était montré sous ses yeux, se trouvant à portée de main. Mais pourtant, Kagura ne l'avait pas tué, elle n'avait même pas tenté. Oui, bien entendu … de façon raisonnée, de façon logique, Kagura trouverait une explication à tout ceci : le véritable responsable de la disparition de Simon, et de ce futur utopique aux côtés de son grand-frère, devait bien être Ultear. Mais cette dernière avait visiblement décidée de se repentir de ses fautes. Et surtout, elle-même fut rongée par des troubles profonds. Pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir ? Écouter son cœur pouvait bien poser des problèmes. Non … en réalité, c'est en écoutant son cœur que l'on allait aux devants des problèmes. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son épée, Kagura se décida néanmoins à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reçut, des années auparavant, ce sabre, un vieil homme l'avait prévenu : Archenemy est une épée maudite. À l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas touchée plus que cela. Des années après, les choses seraient-elles en train de changer ?

_Réfectoire de la Guilde – 7 heures 45._

« - Dis-moi, Kagura-chan, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Questionna la voix de Milliana.

- Ça va je t'ai dit, j'ai juste mal dormi. »

Les deux camarades se trouvaient actuellement assises à côté d'une table, à prendre le petit déjeuner. Si Milliana mangeait avec un certain appétit tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table ou presque, Kagura, elle, se contentait d'une simple tasse de thé chaud. Cette sensation de malaise s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure des jours. Viendrait bien le moment où la détentrice d'Archenemy devra faire quelque chose pour remédier à tout cela.

Mais pour l'heure, elle tenterait simplement de s'en accommoder. Le bruit des marches d'escaliers annonça l'arrivée d'autres membres de la guilde exclusivement réservée aux femmes. Rien d'exceptionnel en soi : les identités de Beth et de Risley furent aussitôt reconnues, ces dernières affichant des humeurs joviales habituelles.

La matinée se déroula de cette façon. Kagura fut bientôt la seule assise à boire une tasse de thé au ralenti, laissant doucement son esprit s'embourber dans les sombres abysses de son âme. Les autres membres de la guilde se plaçant non loin de là, à discuter, confortablement installées sur le canapé.

Un bruit finit par attirer leur attention. Quelque chose venait de tomber, de se briser sur le sol. À l'unisson, leurs regards se tournèrent,

« - Kagura ?! S'écria Risley, prise d'une forme de panique.

- Kagura !

- Kagura-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! S'inquiéta également Milliana, en accourant. »

L'intéressée se trouvait actuellement courbée sur le sol, une main sur le visage, la tasse de thé n'étant qu'un vague souvenir désormais parcellaire, laissant ainsi le peu de liquide qui restait à l'intérieur, couler silencieusement sur le sol.

Les trois membres de Mermaid Heel eurent vite fait d'entourer la plus réputée de ces lieux. Kagura semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer, étant en plus prise de légers spasmes.

« - Vite, va appeler un médecin ! Pressa Risley, en s'approchant davantage de la mage aux cheveux pourpres.

- O-Ok. Hésita un petit peu Beth, qui finit néanmoins par se décider.

- … Ça ira. Souffla soudainement la voix de Kagura. »

Les autres femmes sur les lieux demeurèrent interloquées, plongées dans un flou total concernant le comportement de celle qui les menait lors des Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques. Comment leur en vouloir dans ce cas précis, ou le comportement de la femme au blazer principalement blanc.

« - Mais … Kagura-chan … tu ne peux pas dire ça … Murmura Milliana.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ira. »

Le ton ferme de la jeune femme à la coiffure traditionnelle ne laissait pas réellement place à la contestation. Se relevant, comme si de rien n'était, la détentrice d'Archenemy prit une légère inspiration. Ses yeux jaunes scrutèrent les environs, et ne purent qu'annoncer une chose : les autres membres semblaient inquiètes.

« - Je vais aller m'entraîner, ça me changera les idées. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Désolée pour le thé. Annonça-t-elle, en quittant les lieux d'un pas pressé. »

Personne ne fit rien pour la retenir. Qui aurait pu ? Lorsque Kagura Mikazuchi prenait une décision, la faire changer d'avis relevait d'une forme d'exploit qu'aucune femme ici présente ne pourrait prétendre réussir. Milliana, Risley et Beth demeurèrent immobiles, jusqu'à ce que le crissement caractéristique de la porte, annonçant que cette dernière venait de se fermer, retentisse dans la pièce.

« - … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Se lança l'amie d'Erza Scarlett.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit doucement Risley. Mais si je peux te dire quelque chose … c'est que si Kagura a des problèmes … nous en aurons toutes, ici. »

_Plage de Mermaid Heel – 8 heures 35._

Autour de la Guilde réservée aux femmes, la nature régnait. L'emplacement fut choisi pour cette raison : ainsi, non loin du bâtiment principal, se trouvait non seulement une zone escarpée et montagneuse, une forêt mais aussi une plage. Ce qui va parfaitement de pair avec le nom évoquant les sirènes de la Guilde. Et c'est en ce lieu que Kagura se trouvait actuellement.

La température matinale ne dépassait pas les 15 degrés. L'absence du soleil se faisait facilement ressentir, laissant ainsi les nuages grisâtres trôner en maître dans les cieux. La brise fraîche caressait doucement le visage de la dernière venue, cette dernière demeurant stoïque l'espace d'un instant. Elle venait de déclarer à ses amies que son entraînement lui changerait les idées, sans donner la moindre explication quant à ses gestes, ni même à ce qui lui arrivait actuellement. Les yeux jaunes de Kagura se fermèrent doucement. Devant elle, le temps devenait plus sombre au fur et à mesure des secondes. Le mouvement céleste des nuages se faisait lentement, et bientôt, la couleur grise vira à une teinte encore plus sombre. Bientôt, la brise laissa place à un vent plus menaçant. Bientôt, la température commença doucement à chuter.

Et des sombres avertisseurs traversant les cieux, une pluie d'abord fine tomba. Pluie qui gagna en intensité en même temps que le temps dévorait les secondes. Kagura ne saurait dire combien de temps venait de s'écouler. Mais cela importait peu. Sa concentration montait à son paroxysme, alors que sa main empoigna dans un vif mouvement son sabre.

Comme si le temps lui-même agissait selon sa volonté, il se déchaîna davantage encore. Plusieurs vagues apparurent à l'horizon. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la décider à s'élancer silencieusement sous ce décor chaotique, son sabre désormais bien en main.

Alors que ses bottes entrèrent en contact avec l'eau salée de la mer, la mage frappa une fois, deux fois. Archenemy dansait de façon macabre avec son poignet, tranchant de façon presque chirurgicale tous les obstacles constitués d'eau qui approchaient. Kagura elle-même entrait dans une forme de frénésie synchronisée avec son épée, l'océan lui-même devant faire face aux mouvements de l'une des mages les plus puissantes du continent. La violence déchaînée des eaux ne fit néanmoins rien. La lame encore dans le fourreau suffisait à faire taire la nature ici présente.

Kagura ne saurait pas dire non plus, combien de temps venait de s'écouler. Ses pensées se faisaient régulièrement happées par des idées de plus en plus noires. La jeune femme revint au bout d'un certain moment, sur le sable désormais détrempée de la plage, essoufflée. Elle se laissa tomber doucement sur le dos, les yeux toujours rivés sur les cieux, désormais plus clairs.

Un nouveau spasme la prit, tandis que ses dents se serrèrent, que ses yeux se fermèrent et que sa poigne sur la manche de son épée se renforça.

« - Je n'ai plus le choix désormais … Murmura-t-elle, à personne si ce n'est sa propre conscience. »

Ses paupières se fermèrent délicatement, malgré une expression de souffrance attachée à son visage.

_Oui … elle souffrait vraiment beaucoup, en ce moment. Pourtant, après les récents événements, elle pensait pouvoir tracer une croix sur son passé et repartir du bon pied. Erza Scarlett lui avait fait comprendre que la vengeance ne l'amènerait nulle part. Mais dans ce cas-là … pourquoi … pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais autant souffert de la mort de son frère ? _

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, comme si un mauvais rêve venait de la prendre. Kagura se redressa doucement, assise sur le sable. Son expression se fit plus dure, alors qu'elle se releva.

« - Oui … je n'ai plus le choix du tout. »

_Guilde de Mermaid Heel – 10 heures 20. _

« - Tu as vu ça, d'après le journal _Sorcerer, _Gerard Fernandez va voir sa peine annulée. S'étonna Risley, un journal dans la main.

- Sérieusement ? Soupira Milliana. Je suppose, ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, après tout …

- Il devrait rejoindre Fairy Tail en compagnie de Meldy, jugée inapte à réfléchir elle-même lorsqu'elle a rejoint Grimoire Heart. Ultear Mikovich n'a pas été pardonnée, mais vu qu'elle a disparue …

- Je vois. Sourit tristement la petite mage aux pouvoirs de chat. Je suppose qu'Er-chan a dû insister ! »

La porte se rouvrit doucement, attirant l'attention des deux amies, qui se posaient simplement sur une table. Bien entendu, la dernière arrivante attira l'attention de toutes : du moins, celles qui se trouvaient actuellement ici. La Maîtresse de Mermaid Heel ne demeurait pas au siège de la Guilde, puisque les réunions entre différents maîtres se multipliaient ces derniers temps. De même, il y avait peu de membres ici. En ce moment, seules Risley et Milliana peuplaient les lieux.

Ces dernières lancèrent un regard interrogateur à une Kagura détrempée. Cette dernière avait-elle entendue la conversation ?

« - Euh … salut, Kagura-chan ! Ton entraînement s'est bien … »

La jeune Milliana ne put pas poursuivre ses questions. Déjà, la mage à l'épée venait de braquer son regard sur le journal présent sur la table, avant de le prendre entre ses mains.

Son regard vide, presque inexpressif, n'augurait rien de bon. Et lorsque ce visage retrouvait un tant soit peu d'émotions … ces derniers non plus, n'auguraient rien de très bon : une vague de mépris, ou d'irritation, se grava à travers les iris jaunes de Kagura Mikazuchi, qui reposa le papier sur la table, non sans l'avoir presque massacré en l'écrasant contre la paume de sa main.

Sans dire un mot, elle monta à l'étage, laissant ses deux amies dubitatives quant à son comportement.

_Guilde de Fairy Tail – 11 heures 30._

« - Comment cela se fait-il que mes actions soient déjà écrites dans ce journal ? Déplora doucement la voix de Gerard Fernandez. »

Le bleuté se trouvait actuellement aux côtés de son amie d'enfance, Erza Scarlett. Comme d'habitude, on pouvait à peine s'entendre ici, tant l'agitation provoquée par les affrontements insensés entre membres, demeurait forte.

« - Je suis désolée. S'excusa Erza. Le type du Sorcerer a simplement jugé que ta mise en liberté sans aucune poursuite était un événement important.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. C'est juste que … le monde entier pourrait bien savoir où je vais me rendre.

- Ah, oui … je vais les contacter pour qu'ils modifient ça. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore publiés beaucoup d'exemplaires … enfin j'espère. Hésita finalement la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates. Bon, tu sais au moins ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Ce sera ta première mission en tant que membre de Fairy Tail.

- Je sais, je sais. Sourit doucement prisonnier de la Tour du Paradis devant l'inquiétude de son amie. Je n'ai qu'à retrouver ce qui cloche dans ce village et l'arrêter, sans faire de victime.

- N'oublie pas le _« sans faire de victime » _hein … »

Gerard hocha positivement la tête. Cette première mission ne semblait pas insurmontable. Il n'avait pas vraiment à craindre qu'une horde de journalistes ne vienne l'importuner lors de sa mission, au vu du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait … un village situé au beau milieu d'une zone escarpée, réputée pour être dangereuse. Cela ne l'effrayait pas tellement, il avait déjà connu pire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que les choses ne se passeront pas comme prévues.

_Guilde de Mermaid Heel – 14 heures 30._

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Kagura Mikazuchi ne disait pas le moindre mot, enfermée seule dans sa chambre. Durant son entière existence, elle dû faire des choix difficiles et les a toujours assumés par la suite. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Il ne s'agit que d'un pas de plus sur l'échiquier du destin. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir … qu'est-ce que le destin aura à répondre face à ce pas là.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, et prit une gorgée d'un verre d'eau présent sur son chevet, avant d'aller se changer rapidement. Aujourd'hui, elle ne porterait pas son blazer blanc aux bordures dorés habituel, étant donné ce qu'il venait de subir sous la pluie et l'eau de la mer. Non, elle prendrait un habillement noir et sombre.

_Comme cette fois-là. _

Ironie du destin, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'elle retournait dans cet endroit après tant d'années, son chemin croiserait probablement celui de Gerard Fernandez. Les yeux jaunes de la femme se posèrent sur son arme : Archenemy. Un frisson la parcouru, rien qu'à cet instant-là, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, et une forme de migraine s'empara de sa tête. Cela ne dura guère, mais suffisamment pour faire souffrir une âme.

_Sa souffrance s'arrêtera ici._

Si elle se fiait aux journaux du Sorcerer, Gerard devrait être sur place pas plus tard que demain après-midi. Dans ce cas de figure, nul doute à voir. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, alors que son sommeil la gagna. Un sommeil agité en perspective, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Non, tant de fois déjà, elle dû affronter des songes sombres, que cela en devenait banal à certaines occasions. Banal, non effrayant … mais toujours difficile et douloureux malgré tout …

_Des années auparavant, dans un lieu sombre … _

_« - Kagura Mikazuchi, tu as réussie là où tant d'hommes ont échoués. Je ne peux que te féliciter pour toute cette force de volonté, tu as passée avec succès toutes les épreuves requises. Mais es-tu prête ? Tu es encore jeune, prends-donc le temps de bien y réfléchir._

_- … Je le suis. _

_- En recevant le sabre démoniaque de la rancœur, en recevant la lame de la vengeance, tu emprunteras un chemin souillé par le sang. En recevant Archenemy, tu abandonneras toute idée de bonheur … tant que tu n'auras pas rempli ton contrat avec. Cette épée … sera nourrie de ta haine. Elle se rappellera à toi le jour où tu ne haïras plus. En contrepartie, Archenemy te donnera … la puissance. La puissance de te venger. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. »_

_Face à face, une jeune femme aux cheveux dont la teinte s'approchait du violet, et un vieil homme. Dans un décor presque apocalyptique, bordé par une forêt sombre et peu accueillante, surplombée par un ciel noir prêt à gronder sa colère._

_Le fameux vieil homme ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante, habillé dans une tenue traditionnelle, un kimono noir dissimulant la plus grande partie de son corps. Dans ses deux mains, un drap blanc, qu'il tendait devant son interlocutrice. Un silence pesant s'emparait des deux personnes. La jeune Kagura Mikazuchi, tout juste quatorze-ans, affichait un air stoïque, enveloppée dans son manteau noir, aux bordures dorées, qui arrivait presque jusqu'à ses chevilles, bien dissimulées par des bottes noires. _

_« - Je vous le répète. Martela-t-elle d'un ton pourtant calme. Je suis déjà prête à tout ça. »_

_Les yeux de son aïeul se plissèrent doucement, alors que sa voix grave retentit de nouveau. _

_« - Très bien alors. Kagura Mikazuchi, je te remets ici et maintenant, Archenemy. Vous serez liés par la vie … et surtout la mort. Accepte-donc avec honneur, le sabre légendaire de notre village de Katakiuchi. »_

_Silencieusement, sous une pluie qui tombait doucement, les mains gantées de Kagura s'emparèrent de l'arme, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement, sans pour autant qu'elle ne regrette ou ne fasse machine arrière. Quelque chose venait de se produire en elle. Archenemy, l'arme qui lui permettrait de retrouver tous ceux qui lui ont détruit sa vie. _

_Alors, peur de perdre le bonheur ? Absurde, futilité. Le bonheur lui avait déjà tourné le dos il y a longtemps. Alors oui, cela ne l'effrayait absolument. Le regard jaune de l'adolescente se durcit, en même temps que sa poigne sur le drap blanc, enveloppant un sabre au pouvoir terrifiant. _

La lueur du soleil. Les pupilles de Kagura, rivées sur le plafond de la chambre, furent éveillés par l'arrivée de ces rayons, offrant une vision nouvelle de la pièce, l'éclairant de part en part. L'épéiste se leva doucement. Vivre en assumant chacun de ses choix et en traçant sa propre voie dans les rouages du destin, telle est sa conviction.

_Guilde de Fairy Tail – 16 heures 20._

Les yeux de Gerard Fernandez observaient simplement les environs, tandis que dans ses mains, résidait la demande de mission. Quelque chose de malsain s'en échappait.

_« Fairy Tail, c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Je me nomme Rein Itami, et je suis le chef d'un village se situant aux alentours des Montagnes Zetsubô. Si je vous envoie cette lettre, c'est que le village voisin, Katakiuchi, est de plus en plus étrange. Étant donné notre pouvoir militaire proche du néant, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lancer une enquête. De nombreuses rumeurs courent à leur sujet, mais la plus insistante est celle qui parle de sacrifices humains … S'il vous plaît, faîtes en sorte de nous rassurer. _

_Salutations distinguées._

_R. Itami. »_

Ce n'était pas du tout la première fois que le bleuté lisait cette lettre, bien au contraire. Et l'utilité de cet acte frisait le ridicule, l'ancien membre du conseil en avait clairement conscience. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'appréhension de partir pour sa première mission en tant que membre de Fairy Tail ? Cela n'avait toutefois pas beaucoup d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait résidait dans le fait de réussir cette mission.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir partir tout seul ? »

Le regard de l'ancien mage sacré se tourna doucement, alors que ses pupilles croisèrent celles de Meldy. Elle aussi, avait intégrée Fairy Tail, et bien que les membres furent très chaleureux, la jeune adolescente à la chevelure rose avait toutefois un peu de mal à se mettre parfaitement dans ce nouveau rôle. Sans compter l'absence pesante d'Ultear, avec qui tous deux avaient passés beaucoup de temps.

« - Oui. Répondit Gerard, d'un ton calme. Ce sera ma première mission en tant que membre de Fairy Tail, j'y tiens.

- C'est dangereux pourtant, ta lettre m'a l'air bizarre.

- Je sais.

- Et ? C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Tu parles peu aujourd'hui …

- Je sais. »

Une grimace de dépit fit son apparition sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle savait bien que Gerard avait pris le rôle d'un ancien membre taciturne ici, Mystogan, mais cela n'aurait pas dû autant déteindre sur sa personnalité. Du moins, il s'agissait de son propre avis.

« - Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Questionna-t-elle doucement.

- J'y vais ce soir. Je préfère, ça évitera les problèmes éventuels liés au Sorcerer même s'ils sont peu probables. »

Meldy hocha la tête, avant de rapidement prendre congé, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de s'intégrer dans cette guilde si particulière. Gerard demeura seul un instant, plongé dans ses pensées. Partir ce soir constituait la meilleure des solutions.

_Réfectoire de Mermaid Heel – 16 heures 50._

« - Tu vas partir ? Mais où ça ? S'interrogea la voix de Risley, avalant une portion de nourriture par la même occasion. »

Face à la jeune femme aux rondeurs prononcées, Kagura se tenait droite, comme à son habitude. Mais son style vestimentaire avait changé, ce qui pouvait paraître logique au vu de l'état de son blazer blanc fétiche. Non, aujourd'hui, elle portait un long manteau noir, des mitaines de la même teinte, des bottes toujours ébènes, ainsi qu'un t-shirt aux longues manches … toujours monochromatiques. Au-delà du seul style vestimentaire, Kagura portait aussi, et surtout, un sac-à-dos faisant visiblement office de valise, qu'elle laissait sur son épaule gauche. Et bien entendu, Archenemy reposait sagement dans le fourreau près de la hanche de la jeune femme.

« - Ne sois pas préoccupée plus que ça. Répondit calmement l'épéiste de Mermaid Heel. J'ai des choses à faire, et je reviendrai sous peu de temps.

- … D'accord, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres ?

- Exactement ce que je viens de te dire. Tonna-t -elle de son ton sec. »

Dit de cette façon, répliquer devenait difficilement possible. Laissant Risley seule dans le réfectoire, avec au fond de la pièce quelques mages de bas niveau, la fière Kagura s'avança d'un pas serein, en direction de la sortie. Risley le savait pertinemment : poser des questions aurait été futile tant Kagura déteste parler de tout ce qui a précédé dans sa vie.

« - Fais attention, Kagura … Murmura la mage, plus pour elle-même que pour celle à qui ces mots auraient dû s'adresser. »

Mais en ce qui concernait ce dernier conseil, aussitôt sorti de son esprit, Risley le trouva inutile. Et la mage s'adressa à elle-même un sourire idiot : bien sûr que Kagura ferait attention, nulle crainte à avoir à ce sujet-là.

La mage en question se trouvait maintenant à l'extérieur. Son regard dur se porta sur les cieux. La nature demeurait paisible ici, malgré la _« petite » _averse matinale. Désormais, aucun nuage sombre ne pointait le bout de son nez dans ce ciel bleu. Les yeux de Kagura se fermèrent.

Une marche macabre sous un soleil rayonnant de vie. La malédiction d'Archenemy battait son plein, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, que le village de Katakiuchi se préparait. Kagura Mikazuchi y effectuait son retour.


	2. The Heartless Sword

_**CURSE OF**__** BLOODY SWORD – **__**PART**__** II**_

_**THE HEARTLESS SWORD**_

_Sentiers escarpés en direction des Montagnes Zetsubô – 18 heures 30._

Au fur et à mesure que la guilde devenait un simple souvenir, le temps rayonnant et beau s'amenuisait. Cela avait bien entendu une forme de logique naturelle, puisque le temps lui-même faisait son travail. D'un pas lent, Kagura continuait de tracer sa voie. Doucement, la lumière du soleil se changea en une pâleur de plus en plus fantomatique et illusoire. Aux alentours, nous ne pourrions guère parler d'un règne de la vie, tant les couleurs avoisinant paraissent ternes et monotones.

Un silence moribond hantait continuellement les lieux. D'ordinaire, Kagura n'était déjà pas une femme qui parlait beaucoup. Seule, le silence semblait plus doux à tympans. Les secondes défilèrent, les minutes suivirent, les heures passèrent … sans que rien ne se produise. La nuit venait déjà de tomber, tandis que l'épéiste décida rapidement de prendre une pause. Ses jambes devenaient lourdes après tous les kilomètres avalés depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Néanmoins, se reposer n'avait rien d'une option. Mermaid Heel se situait plus près des Montagnes Zetsubô que Fairy Tail, et cela lui procurait donc une forme d'avantage face à Gerard Fernàndez. Néanmoins, ce dernier utiliserait probablement un moyen de transport pour s'y rendre. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre : elle arriverait là-bas en première. Il s'agissait du seul moyen pour elle … d'accomplir sa vengeance, face à l'homme qui avait tué son frère.

La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres se posa rapidement sur un rocher, et attendit, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Cette pause ne durerait pas très longtemps. Sans compter les heures de sommeil, elle perdrait beaucoup de temps durant toute l'expédition. Mais tout cela avait une forme de nécessité. Hors de question d'emprunter elle-même un quelconque moyen de transport.

La luminosité des lieux n'étant plus son alliée, la mage de Mermaid Heel allait devoir compter sur elle-même. Comme depuis toujours.

Soudainement, quelques bruits attirèrent son attention. Celle à l'habillement désormais entièrement noir, fit rapidement volte-face, permettant ainsi à ses iris jaunes de croiser ceux de plusieurs autres personnes. Il y en avait trois, probablement des hommes au vu de leur gabarit.

« - Yo, ma petite dame … alors on est perdue ? Ricana une voix rauque.

- Faut pas se promener seule ici la nuit … Sourit un autre.

- Bon, écoute, tu vas doucement nous donner tout ce que t'as, et on sera gentils avec toi, ok ? Conclu le dernier d'entre eux. »

Chacun des trois hommes venaient de dégainer des poignards. Les yeux de Kagura se plissèrent doucement. L'être humain avait des côtés pathétiques que seul lui pouvait atteindre visiblement. Dans la pénombre, ces types ne l'avaient pas reconnue ? Ou alors, ne la connaissaient-ils pas tout simplement ? La raison n'importait pas réellement à vrai dire.

Devant le manque de réaction de Kagura, l'un des hommes s'approcha, d'un air confiant. Celle qui lui faisait face, tourna simplement les talons, et commença à partir, sous l'air intrigué de ses _« assaillants »_. Hors de question de dégainer Archenemy sur ces derniers. Ils ne méritaient pas une telle attention.

« - Hé, où est-ce que tu vas ?! S'écria le premier des assaillants. »

Les autres auraient pu suivre. Mais ils ne le firent pas, pour la simple et bonne raison, que leurs yeux dictaient subitement une toute autre ligne de conduite : le présupposé leader du groupe s'agenouilla soudainement, devant sa cible, incapable d'exercer le moindre mouvement. Cette femme … utilisait des pouvoirs ?! Une mage ?! Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un pouvoir lié à la maîtrise de la gravité. Et l'aura monstrueuse qui trônait à ses côtés possédait quelque chose de _vraiment _dissuadant.

« - Ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps. Tonna machinalement Kagura, en quittant les lieux. Si vous essayez de me suivre, alors je vous tuerai tous, vous êtes prévenus. »

L'élan de confiance qui s'était emparé de ses ennemis disparu instantanément, alors que le sentiment le plus primitif et pathétique de l'être humain, la peur, s'empara d'eux. Ils fuirent, sans demander leur reste. Kagura se désintéressa immédiatement de ces faibles personnages. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors qu'elle tiqua, dans sa marche.

_Ça recommençait … Pourtant, depuis que son esprit avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur sa vengeance, l'épéiste se sentait mieux. Pourquoi alors ? _

Retrouvant un peu de consistance au bout de quelques secondes, la détentrice d'Archenemy repartit aussitôt. La nuit pouvait se révéler particulièrement dangereuse. Surtout … lorsque l'on approchait des Montagnes de Zetsubô. Les pas continuaient encore sous l'épaisse couche d'obscurité ambiante, des pas silencieux et lents à la fois. La prudence dans une zone pareille relevait d'un simple bon sens.

Au milieu de la nuit, Kagura se posa et installa brièvement la tête, emportée avec elle dans son sac. La fatigue prenait doucement le dessus, et mieux valait ne pas lutter avec trop d'ardeur sous peine de recevoir quelques mauvaises surprises en retour. La brune finit rapidement par s'endormir, d'un œil seulement. Il n'y avait aucune sécurité dans ces lieux.

_Guilde de Fairy Tail – 23 heures._

Même de nuit, la guilde la plus célèbre du Royaume de Crocus pouvait s'avérer particulièrement bruyante et exaspérante. Toutefois, et il s'agissait-là d'une chance non négligeable, cette nuit faisait visiblement partie des rares durant lesquelles un calme plat régnait dans les locaux. Gerard en profitait pour effectuer une rapide préparation. Durant l'après-midi, l'ancien membre du Conseil avait pu effectuer une petite sieste en prévision de ce voyage nocturne –et ce malgré les affrontements entre Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster et Gajeel Redfox- dans la chambre qui lui était offerte. Bien entendu, il prendrait également un petit peu de repos cette nuit-même, histoire de demeurer lucide sur chacune action entreprise au cours de sa mission.

Adossée contre la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés, Erza Scarlett demeurait silencieuse devant les préparatifs de son ami d'enfance. Cela ne lui plaisait pas forcément non plus de le laisser partir dans une mission périlleuse telle que celle-ci.

« - Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? Demanda la mage à l'armure.

- Rien du tout. Répondit son interlocuteur, en fermant les sacs qu'il amenait avec lui.

- N'oublie pas de faire attention … Soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Répondit doucement son interlocuteur, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Gérard … »

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants, leur regard s'entremêlant afin de percevoir les pensées chez l'autre. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Le temps avait fait son affaire entre les deux amis. Beaucoup d'événements avaient eu lieu depuis ceux de la Tour du Paradis et du R-Système. À cette époque-là, jamais l'utilisateur de la magie des astres n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, tous deux se retrouveraient dans cette position. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

« - Erza, je suis …

- Heeeeeyyyyy ! »

Une tempête rose s'incrusta entre les deux amis : Meldy. Sans aucune forme de retenue, la _« fille » _d'Ultear vint se blottir contre son aîné, ce dernier arquant d'abord un sourcil devant le comportement de celle qui, jusqu'il y a peu de temps, formait avec lui Crime Sorcerer.

« - Gerard ! Ton comportement est inacceptable ! Se plaint Meldy, sous les yeux _légèrement _dubitatifs des deux autres personnes présentes.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Répliqua le bleuté, sans ton particulier.

- C'est pas évident ? J'allais m'endormir dans ma chambre. Et est-ce que tu allais venir me dire au revoir ? Bien sûr que non !

- … Tu n'as pas tort. Désolé.

- Arrrg, j'y crois paaaas ! Gémit-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Détends-toi, je vais faire vite. »

L'ancien Mage Sacré serra l'adolescente dans ses bras, doucement. Son regard se porta ensuite rapidement sur celui d'Erza, visiblement attendrie par la petite scène se jouant devant ses yeux. Les deux amis décidèrent rapidement de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Une fois Meldy calmée, Gerard emboita le pas à Titania, cette dernière l'entraînant rapidement dans ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de parking pour Fairy Tail. Une fois posée à côté d'une Jeep, l'épéiste se retourna.

« - Tu sais conduire au moins ?

- Parfaitement. Assura le jeune homme.

- … Sérieusement ?

- J'ai déjà conduit sans faire d'accidents. »

L'ancienne prisonnière soupira de dépit devant le comportement de son interlocuteur, avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur le véhicule. Les différents rouages et fonctionnements de ce dernier furent expliqués avec précision par la jeune femme, bien que son ami lui répondait sans cesse qu'il connaissait ces mécanismes. Au final, Gerard prit rapidement le chemin des routes sur la Jeep, dans la nuit obscure, devant le regard inquiet de celle avec qui il partageait tant de choses. Rouler rapidement toute la nuit lui permettrait d'atteindre assez rapidement la zone escomptée lorsque le jour se lèvera.

_Montagnes Zetsubô – 6 heures._

L'aube finit par se montrer sous les traits de sa clarté matinale. Clarté qui eut toutefois la désagréable surprise d'être sous le couvert de nuages dispersés dans les cieux, offrant un spectacle intriguant, oscillant entre ombres et lumières, dans ce ciel éternel. Kagura demeura assise sur un rocher pendant quelques instants, buvant un peu d'eau emportée avec elle afin de s'hydrater. Son regard se porta rapidement sur Archenemy, son épée. Visiblement, l'arme sentait même les fluctuations des pensées de l'épéiste, pour que cette dernière fasse encore des crises malgré sa volonté affichée d'opérer cette _vengeance. _Kagura n'a jamais été le genre de personne à nier toute forme de faits surnaturels. Dans un monde où la magie prédomine, qui pourrait bien le faire ? De là à penser qu'Archenemy ait une volonté propre, il y avait toutefois un pas que sa détentrice ne franchirait pas.

Les minutes continuèrent de défiler, lentement. La nature aux alentours demeurait désespérément monotone, malgré la distance parcourue. Les assaillants d'hier soir n'avaient pas osé revenir. Tant mieux, la jeune femme avait déjà un certain mal à supporter la situation, alors si des trouble-fêtes idiots venaient à faire irruption, sa désagréable sensation d'irritation constante risquerait de devenir plus présente encore. D'un pas décidé, elle s'enfonça dans le paysage terne, augmentant aussi bien sa distance parcourue, que les mètres montés. D'ici, ses prunelles jaunes pouvaient observer un monde devenu plus petit.

_Définitivement … cet endroit n'avait pas changé …_

Et enfin … elle reconnut un endroit plus intéressant, plus vivant. Il ne s'agissait pas encore du village Katakiuchi. Mais simplement d'un autre, ne se situant guère loin de son objectif final. Ses yeux se plissèrent à cet instant-là : tout dans le village semblait bien plus morose que dans ses souvenirs : les habitations semblaient en parties brisées, et il n'y avait pas un animal dans les rues. Doucement, la jeune femme s'avança, prête à se défendre au cas où. Et soudainement, une ombre fusa à toute allure dans le dos de la mage. Cette dernière écarquilla légèrement les yeux, devant la vitesse de son agresseur, avant de s'élancer sur le côté afin d'éviter un coup de sa part. Cette fois-ci, rien à voir avec les pitoyables agresseurs de la nuit dernière : la main gantée de Kagura se porta instantanément sur Archenemy, qu'elle sortit l'instant suivant, avant de braquer son regard sur son adversaire.

Premier constat pour le moins surprenant à son esprit : il n'avait rien d'humain. La bête faisait probablement aux alentours de deux mètres de haut, demeurait malgré tout bipède, une corne de trente centimètres au moins greffée sur son front. Cet être ne ressemblait rien qu'à un étrange reptile, à la peau cuirassée, d'un bleu foncé. Un lézard cornu géant, en somme, dont les pupilles rougeoyantes telles que du sang, avaient de quoi inquiéter. Ses griffes acérées et visiblement trempées d'un liquide rouge apportaient encore davantage à ce climat de terreur. Les yeux de Kagura se plissèrent doucement : aucun doute dans son esprit, cette bête avait fait couler le sang des personnes de ce village. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Dans son processus de vengeance, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres n'avait pas prévue ce genre de choses.

De toute façon, elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. L'épéiste se mit rapidement en garde : cette créature, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Dans le continent, il existait de nombreuses bêtes dangereuses dont les humains ne devaient pas s'approcher, et sans nul doute, ce lézard en ferait partie. Mais là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Kagura s'élança rapidement en direction de son adversaire, qui poussa un cri strident, avant d'en faire de même. Archenemy, toujours scellé dans son fourreau, frappa en premier, traversant l'air, avant d'atterrir sur les griffes ennemies, qui menaçaient la mage : le choc provoqua un cliquetis métallique aigu, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière autour des deux belligérants. La mâchoire serrée, Kagura se sentie légèrement repoussée vers l'arrière, mais sa réaction fut rapide afin d'éviter de finir abattue de façon lamentable : elle effectua une rapide roulade sur le côté, tandis que les griffes adverses s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Ayant repris rapidement de la consistance, la jeune femme frappa de nouveau rapidement, droit dans les côtes de l'ennemi, qui fut projeté plus loin, s'écrasant contre la façade d'une vieille maison, cette dernière s'écroulant sous le coup.

Les deux mains bien posées sur son épée, la petite sœur de Simon se tenait déjà prête à une seconde offensive de la part de son adversaire. À travers le nuage de poussière résultant de son dernier coup, Kagura pouvait voir l'ombre du monstre se relever, et tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« - Intéressant … Lâcha la créature d'une voix très rauque, ressemblant davantage à un écho. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi ici. Tant mieux. »

Alors cette bête pouvait parler. Ce qui n'avait pas réellement de caractère très surprenant si l'on prenait en compte le fait que dans ce monde-là, les dragons étaient, par exemple, également doués de la parole. Et en même temps, cela arrangeait la jeune femme toute de noire vêtue.

« - Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Exigea le membre de Mermaid Heel.

- Es-tu … sérieuse ? Pensais-tu que j'allais te le dire ? »

Les sourcils de son interlocutrice se froncèrent. Une créature entêtée, et visiblement peu encline à la conversation malgré tout. Peu importe alors. Elle détruirait ce monstre comme elle en a détruit tant d'autres. Prenant un rapide pas d'élan, Kagura fonça rapidement dans la direction voulue, tandis que son long manteau noir bougeait au rythme du vent. Une aura blanche entourait l'épéiste durant son rapide trajet, alors que le sol s'affaissa rapidement sous ses pas … et sous les pattes de son adversaire, qui s'écroula aussi rapidement, sous la pression du pouvoir gravitationnel de son opposante. Ainsi donc, il se retrouvait en bien mauvaise posture alors qu'Archenemy, toujours sous a forme _« bâton » _frappa fort, droit sur son crâne, le faisant s'écrouler encore avec davantage de violence, sa tête frappant le sol dans un bruit sourd et sinistre, de dents qui se brisent, de dents qui tombent. Un filet de sang rougeâtre s'échappa de la mâchoire de la bête, alors que Kagura se tenait bien droite en face de lui, l'immobilisant sans rien faire, à l'aide du seul pouvoir de gravité en sa possession, et qu'elle exerçait sans retenue.

« - Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? Reprit Kagura, d'un ton ferme. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer dès que j'entendrais une réponse négative. »

Pour seule réponse, la mage reçu un grognement sourd de la créature. Les iris jaunes de l'amie d'Erza Scarlett se fermèrent doucement, alors que ses deux mains se posèrent sur le manche de son sabre, qu'elle souleva rapidement. L'arme s'abattit avec une terrible violence, droit sur la nuque du lézard, dont la vie s'éteignit instantanément, après un craquement à faire frémir les plus sensibles. Le cadavre gisait au sol, sans qu'une once de regret n'apparaisse dans les yeux de la coupable. Au contraire, cette dernière scruta le village, afin de voir d'autres indices. La raison de sa venue avait beau différer, il y avait tout de même des choses … qu'elle ne pouvait guère laisser passer.

La mage chercha rapidement, passant à travers les rues, observant les ruines de quelques maisons, mais il n'y avait apparemment plus rien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses tympans n'entendent un petit bruit, des pleurs discrets. Lentement, la femme la plus réputée de Mermaid Heel s'approcha des ruines d'une vieille maison, alors que son regard jaune croisait celui noisette d'une petite fille, bloquée par les décombres. La décision de la sortir de cet endroit vint naturellement, et se fit rapidement. Alors que de ses mains, Kagura dégageaient chaque obstacle obstruant une sortie éventuelle, ses yeux détaillaient celle qu'elle tentait actuellement de sauver : à première vue, la concernée tournait aux alentours des dix ans, un mètre trente environ, la peau originellement blanche mais désormais bien entachée de tâches de sang diverses. Elle portait une petite robe blanche dont la couleur pure avait également été souillée. Finalement, la mage finit par la sortir, avant de se placer en face d'elle.

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda Kagura d'un ton neutre.

- Je … je … »

Évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre : l'enfant semblait dans un état de choc. Difficile dans ces conditions de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Réfléchissant rapidement à une solution afin de pouvoir se sortir de cette situation plutôt ennuyeuse, l'épéiste se perdit dans ses pensées, pendant que la petite fille tremblotait légèrement devant elle. Au bout de quelques instants, la femme aux cheveux violets foncés se lança.

« - Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

- Je … je … Balbutiai une fois de plus la petite fille. Hikari … je m'appelle … Hikari.

- Je vois. Je suis …

- Kagura-sama. Je … je sais. »

Une teinte de surprise prit place dans les yeux de la dernière nommée. Cette gamine la connaissait donc. Bon, il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'extrêmement étonnant compte-tenu de la réputation même de Kagura, mais cela lui faisait tout de même un certain effet. Soudainement, la dénommée Hikari éclata complètement en sanglots, avant de s'enfouir dans les bras de son aînée, cette dernière ne la repoussant pas. Les yeux de Kagura se plissèrent doucement. Elle avait … presque oubliée à quel point un peu de douceur pouvait lui faire du bien … ses bras se renfermèrent doucement sur la petite Hikari. Au bout d'un certain temps, auquel la membre de Mermaid Heel n'avait pas prêté grande attention, les sanglots de la petite se stoppèrent, et les deux nouvelles connaissances se posèrent un petit peu plus loin.

« - Quand nous avions la télévision à la maison … nous regardions les jeux de Crocus. Et … et je suis une grande admiratrice de vous … ! Annonça la petite fille, non sans une once de gêne, alors que son visage se fit soudainement plus grave. Quand nous avions la télévision …

- Je vois. Déclara simplement Kagura, sans savoir comment réagir dans une pareille situation. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- … Je … d'accord. Hésita la petite fille, en se raclant la gorge. Le chef du village, Itami-sama … a voulu construire des murs autour du village pour nous protéger … je ne sais pas pourquoi, on ne nous dit pas grand-chose à l'orphelinat … et puis, … et puis il y a eu ces monstres … et … »

La jeune fille semblait encore bien tétanisée. Kagura posa sa main sur son épaule, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter là, si tous les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface lui faisaient tant de mal. Le visage pâle d'Hikari exprima une forme d'excuse vis-à-vis de l'épéiste. Les choses se compliquaient clairement pour cette dernière. Une pareille rencontre avec cette fillette la retardait clairement. Et en même temps, l'abandonner à son sort ici ne constituait pas une option. Des bruits de pas se firent doucement entendre, alors que les deux nouvelles connaissances tournèrent leur regard à l'unisson. Des grognements accompagnaient ces bruits de pas. Des grognements bien trop similaires à celui du lézard vaincu précédemment pour que Kagura puisse avoir un doute quant à l'identité de cette chose. Non, ses yeux se plissèrent doucement.

L'identité de _ces _choses.

« - Là-bas … Grogna une voix.

- Ouais … c'est elle qui l'a tué.

- Les choses deviennent plus intéressantes … »

La main gantée de Kagura sortie immédiatement Archenemy, dans sa main droite, tout en serrant instinctivement Hikari contre elle, de sa main gauche. Pour la petite fille, ce son ressemblait à la mélodie macabre jouée il y a peu. Une forme incontrôlée de terreur s'emparait d'elle, alors que son corps subissait de plus en plus de tremblements.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Déclara doucement Kagura. Ces choses ne te toucheront pas. »

Avant de convaincre quelqu'un, encore fallait-il pouvoir se convaincre soi-même. Les dents serrées, Kagura se tenait prête. Mais bientôt, les grognements se firent plus menaçants : devant elle, se trouvaient désormais trois de ces monstres abattus précédemment. S'il n'y avait que ça : d'autres hurlements résonnaient dans les alentours, et bientôt, l'épéiste ainsi que sa nouvelle petite protégée se firent encercler par une horde de ces reptiles sanguinaires, visiblement à la recherche de sang. Pas question de reculer face à eux, cela dit. Elles ne pouvaient pas le faire, de toute façon. Utiliser la gravité ici causerait des problèmes à Hikari, qui ne supporterait probablement pas une telle quantité de pouvoir magique. Bien, Kagura n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais la situation alarmante dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement ne pouvait lui laisser d'autres alternatives. Sa main gauche lâcha rapidement Hikari, derrière elle, avant de se porter sur son fourreau. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement, alors qu'au même rythme, le fourreau contenant le pouvoir d'Archenemy ne fut plus que l'histoire ancienne.

Les créatures n'attendirent néanmoins pas, pour se lancer à l'attaque. Une lumière étincelante jaillie depuis la lame.

« - Approchez ! Grogna la dénommée Kagura Mikazuchi. »

La lame d'Archenemy se trouvait au grand jour désormais. La danse sanglante allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.

Non loin de là …

« - Faîtes … attention … ils peuvent … ils sont là … pour voler votre magie …

- Je comprends. Merci de votre aide, je vous promets d'essayer de les arrêter.

- Merci … jeune homme. Je suis content … que vous soyez celui qui ait été envoyé …

- Ne bougez plus, Itami-san. Je sauverai ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. »

Gerard Fernandez déposa rapidement le corps du vieil homme, sur de l'herbe. Rein Itami, l'homme qui avait envoyé une lettre à Fairy Tail afin qu'on puisse leur venir en aide. Un grand rayon de lumière attira l'attention de l'ancien Mage Sacré. Visiblement, des choses se produisaient, et pas loin d'ici. Le jeune homme à la marque rouge se retourna une dernière fois vers le vieil homme. Il avait déjà rendu son dernier soupir. L'enterrer immédiatement avait été dans ses projets, mais le temps jouait contre lui. Gerard s'élança instantanément dans les airs, une aura dorée l'entourant, dès lors qu'il utilisa sa technique du _Meteor _pour se déplacer. Il reviendrait plus tard, enterrer Rein Itami.

_Du moins il l'espérait._


	3. The Endless Curse

_**CURSE OF**__** BLOODY SWORD – **__**PART**__** III**_

_**THE **__**ENDLESS **__**CURSE**_

Le bleuté accélérait rapidement. Le ciel semblait se couvrir, rendant l'atmosphère plus sombre. La température elle-même chutait sensiblement, pendant que l'ancien prisonnier du R-Système continuait une rapide chevauchée. Ce pouvoir magique … il l'avait déjà ressenti quelque part. Les yeux ébène de Gerard se plissèrent doucement. Oui, il l'avait déjà ressenti cette énergie.

_Et cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment, à vrai dire._

L'orage gronda à travers les cieux. Une fine pluie tomba doucement sur le sol. D'un mouvement mélangeant la violence au désir de protection, Archenemy trônait fièrement sous la pluie battante, devant les regards d'abord intimidés des reptiles, avant que ces derniers ne retrouvent une forme de contrôle sur leur propre comportement. Kagura Mikazuchi s'élançait dans la bataille, à une main seulement, l'autre étant occupée à maintenir Hikari à ses côtés.

« - Tu risques d'être encore plus choquée. Mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Tonna la mage de Mermaid Heel. »

Il arrive parfois que ceux qui tentent de vous apporter une aide paraissent plus effrayants que ceux qui vous veulent du mal. Dans un monde où les apparences trompent plus qu'autre chose, il n'y a rien de surprenant à constater une telle chose. Fermer les yeux sur ces apparences ne change pas grand-chose. Les paupières d'Hikari obéirent pourtant à l'ordre donné par Kagura Mikazuchi, en même temps que son corps tout entier qui s'accrochait à l'épéiste aux cheveux pourpres.

Et le spectacle macabre débuta. Dix créatures. Kagura put en compter dix. Toutes ces bêtes entourèrent les deux proies potentielles, afin de bloquer toute tentative d'évasion. Mais fuir n'avait jamais été une option dans la vie même de la jeune femme à l'habillement noir. Que ce soit dans les combats ou dans ses choix de vie eux-mêmes, la petite sœur de Simon avait toujours su faire face à ses problèmes. Emportant dans son sillage la petite fille brune, Kagura évita un premier coup venant d'un de ces lézards cornus sur son flanc droit. Avant de répliquer, la lame désormais dégainée. Le sabre frappa tel l'éclair, tranchant instantanément un bras, éclaboussant son sang dans toutes les directions. Un premier hurlement de douleur fit frémir la petite Hikari, ce cri mêlant une douleur et une rage intense … elle l'avait déjà entendu, mais il ne provenait alors que de ses propres camarades. Blottie contre la hanche de Kagura, recouverte par son manteau noir, et surtout protégée par cette dernière … avait-elle le droit de trembler de la sorte ?

La première créature blessée chuta lourdement au sol, sans qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne semblent réellement s'intéresser à son sort, ceux-ci préférant visiblement poursuivre leur offensive. Un autre de ces lézards cuirassés arriva soudainement derrière le mage qui se débattait. La réaction de la concernée ne se fit pas attendre : aux griffes acérés lancés dans sa direction, Kagura répliqua avec la lame d'Archenemy. Et une nouvelle effusion de sang se produisit, des gouttes se répandirent aux alentours, que ce soit sur les vêtements ou sur le visage même de la jeune femme : le sabre traversa tout. Les griffes se brisèrent au contact, avant que les doigts ne fassent un chemin macabre en direction du sol, tandis que le propriétaire de ces derniers laissa échapper un râle de douleur strident. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort : l'air déterminé, Kagura Mikazuchi frappa fort et vite, en direction des hanches. Dans un éclat de sang épouvantable, le corps de la victime se sépara en deux, devant l'air médusés de ses congénères.

L'eau de pluie présente sur le sol se tâcha lentement d'un voile pourpre, alors que Kagura se retourna rapidement afin de faire face aux autres attaques, qui ne tardèrent pas à se produire. Décidant de coopérer dorénavant, compte-tenu du sort réservé aux deux solistes, les créatures foncèrent par quatre groupes de deux, effectuant ainsi une offensive omnidirectionnelle. Difficile de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, dans une telle position. La détermination demeurait néanmoins intacte à travers les iris de celle qui avait menée Mermaid Heel durant les derniers Jeux Inter-Magiques. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de subir des blessures dans de telles situations. Resserrant davantage sa prise sur une Hikari en prise à une panique croissante, Kagura fusa droit en direction d'un groupe de deux adversaires, qui se trouvaient sur sa droite. Tenant fermement Archenemy, la mage répondit immédiatement à l'assaut lancé par ses adversaires.

S'attaquer à ce groupe-là en particulier permettait à la jeune femme de ne pas être une totale victime de la mêlée : ainsi, elle s'éloignait des deux autres groupes tout en lançant sa propre attaque. Mais bien entendu, la position dans laquelle se trouvait l'épéiste ne lui permettait absolument pas de prendre un avantage conséquent sur ses ennemis, même en possession d'une épée telle qu'Archenemy.

Alors que la foudre déchire le ciel obscurci par les nuages, un bain de sang a de nouveau lieu.

Les pupilles d'Hikari se rouvrirent doucement, alors que la brunette voyait désormais du sang couler non loin de ses pupilles : le bras gauche de Kagura, celui qui la tenait si fermement jusqu'à présent, venait de se faire sérieusement entailler, déchirant une partie de la manche noire qui le recouvrait. Mais ces blessures ne furent pas les seules infligées à l'épéiste : le dos ensanglanté de la même façon que le bras gauche pouvait en témoigner. De même, un filet de sang frangeait son visage depuis son front. La jambe gauche de Kagura fut également bien endommagée, si bien que cette dernière titubait, les dents serrées, le visage grave.

« - … K-Kagura-sama … »

En contrepartie, l'un des Lézards venait également d'être tranché en deux, dans un spectacle de sang toujours horrible à voir. Mais malgré cela, malgré ce miracle d'être sortie vivante de cette attaque ennemie, l'état de Kagura ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. La mage se retourna lentement. Sa main gauche attrapa soudainement Hikari par le col, tandis qu'elle envoya l'enfant loin derrière elle, sans aucune forme de douceur, avant de repartir dans un assaut plus lent, compte-tenu de ses blessures.

« - J'ne pensais pas qu'une crevette dans son genre avait tant de ressources … Maugréa la voix rauque d'un des reptiles.

- Finissons-en avec elle, et dévorons-les toutes les deux ensuite … »

Mais Kagura avait réussi son pari plus que risqué pour l'instant : s'échapper de cette embuscade. Désormais, Hikari, même si elle devait probablement être choquée plus que de raison par le dernier geste de Kagura, devait être hors de portée des ennemis … et de sa propre magie. Car désormais, les sept reptiles restants se retrouvaient tous _en face _d'elle. Une aura blanche puissante l'entoura.

« Finissons-en. Murmura la détentrice d'Archenemy. »

Chaque créature présente sentie son poids se faire soudainement renverser en direction du sol. La maîtrise de la gravité de Kagura Mikazuchi était suffisamment puissante pour surpasser celle de l'esprit stellaire dont la spécialisation résidait justement dans cette maîtrise-là. Les reptiles se retrouvèrent rapidement cloués sur le sol, alors que Kagura continuait son avancée, sans la moindre trace d'hésitation dans son regard.

_La douleur … oui, la douleur avait un caractère déstabilisant. Il fallait être capable de passer outre cela. Et durant des années, elle avait travaillé là-dessus. La victoire de l'esprit contre le corps. Telle est la ligne de conduite, qu'elle, Kagura Mikazuchi suivait chaque jour._

Sous la pluie battante, Archenemy se souleva une nouvelle fois. L'énergie concentrée dans la lame ne tarda pas à exploser : avec toute la violence dont elle disposait encore, la petite sœur de Simon fit abattre son épée, sur des cibles qui ne pouvaient désormais quasiment plus se mouvoir. Sept coups au total, afin de ne manquer aucun d'entre eux, qui tentèrent de répliquer vainement, par des coups de griffes.

Une trainée de sang âcre ne tarda pas à se faire visible. L'eau pure de la pluie, souillée par le sang de créatures abattues de sang-froid, s'écoulait encore sans interruption. Se tenant au milieu de cette pluie désormais teintée de rouge, Kagura demeurait immobile l'espace de quelques instants. Vint alors le moment où les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Archenemy tomba au sol, pendant que la membre de Mermaid Heel chuta lentement, à genoux, cherchant à retrouver un souffle après une pareille dépense d'énergie. Il ne fallait pas demeurer ainsi, toutefois. La jeune femme se retourna, pour jeter un regard sur les résultats de son attaque : les corps des lézards cornus se trouvaient toujours là, découpés de façon sauvage. Certains d'entre eux bougeaient encore même faiblement, mais sûrement pas de quoi représenter une quelconque menace.

Hikari avança doucement en direction de celle à qui elle devait désormais la vie, malgré la violence des dernières actions de cette dernière. La seule chose qu'elle put comprendre, résidait dans le fait que Kagura Mikazuchi venait de lui sauver la vie. Les yeux des deux personnes se croisèrent doucement. L'épéiste prit sur elle-même afin de se lever et de rejoindre la petite fille.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un imprévu de plus ne vienne entacher l'horizon plus paisible qui se formait. Une ombre violente se posa sur le sol : un autre de ces reptiles venait de faire son apparition, dans un fracas sonore tétanisant immédiatement la petite Hikari, et sous les yeux effarés de la femme vêtue de noir, la créature se saisie la première citée sans une once d'hésitation, broyant doucement son frêle corps entre ses doigts.

« - Lâche-là ! Grogna immédiatement Kagura en guise de réaction.

- K-Kagura-sama … »

Mais son corps blessé ne pouvait guère faire quoi que ce soit. Tenant Archenemy comme elle le pouvait, la jeune femme à la chevelure oscillant entre le pourpre et le brun s'élança, malgré sa douleur extrême. Mais cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Un simple revers de la main de la part du grand reptile suffit à renvoyer la mage à plusieurs mètres, alors que son sabre se ficha dans le sol, pendant que son utilisatrice gisait sur ce dernier, le visage et le corps impuissants face à ce dernier ennemi.

« - Dans cet état, tu ne peux rien faire. Je vais dévorer cette fillette … et tu seras la suivante. Souffla la voix rauque du Lézard. »

_Merde … elle ne pouvait vraiment plus rien faire. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Et devant ses yeux, le spectacle macabre d'une petite fille prête à se faire massacrer sans aucune retenue par un monstre._

Et d'un seul coup, tout parti très vite. Une seconde ombre se posa immédiatement sur le sol, juste en face du Lézard aux écailles cuirassées. Cette cape bleue à lisérés blanc qui voletait au gré du vent … le cœur de Kagura Mikazuchi s'emballa doucement. Tout autour d'elle, le monde devint sombre. Il n'y avait plus que cette histoire de _vengeance. _Il n'y avait plus que ce visage-là, qui rayonnait de façon morbide au milieu d'un décor obscur.

_Gerard Fernàndez_. _L'homme qui lui avait volé son idée de bonheur étant plus jeune._

« - Lâche cette enfant. Ordonna le mage aux cheveux bleus, à l'encontre de la créature qui se trouvait en face de lui. »

Pour seule réponse, un grognement sonore, et une apparente envie de la part du reptile d'écraser sa victime entre ses doigts, tout en faisant du dernier venu un autre de ses trophées de chasse. Mais il n'y avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre. Une lueur dorée entoura l'ancien infiltré du Conseil Magique, alors que de sa main, un rayon lumineux jaillit pour exploser contre le ventre de son ennemi, faisant tiquer ce dernier, et par la même occasion lâcher sa prise du Hikari. Gerard attrapa cette dernière en plein vol, tout en évitant la réaction ennemie, qui prenait la forme d'un coup de griffe violent, soulevant quelques roches et les éparpillant par la même occasion. À l'aide de son pouvoir de déplacement rapide, le _Meteor, _l'ami d'enfance d'Erza Scarlett échappa rapidement aux autres coups de son adversaire, tout en déposant la petite fille qu'il venait de sauver non d'une Kagura Mikazuchi visiblement absente psychologiquement. De toute manière, ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de rester consciente bien longtemps.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement, mais le reptile manqua à chaque fois sa cible, qui l'emmenait à chaque fois un peu plus loin, laissant ainsi les deux _« blessées » _relativement à l'abri : en venant ici, la dernière énergie magique qu'il avait ressenti était celle de ce Lézard-là. Dents, griffes, la bête usait de tout son arsenal afin d'attraper, de terrasser sa victime. Mais rien à faire, les déplacements de ce mage se révélaient bien trop rapides. Et soudainement, Gerard s'arrêta dans ses acrobaties plus ou moins aériennes. Les yeux du reptile s'écarquillèrent : une trainée de magie trônait dans les cieux au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Sois jugé sous les sept étoiles. Murmura Gerard, en face de lui, tout en plaçant ses deux mains jointes en face de lui._**Guran Shario **_! »

Les yeux du bleuté se fermèrent, tandis qu'une pluie de lumière vint s'abattre sur la cible, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à cette dernière. Une explosion d'une rare violence s'en suivie, soulevant une énorme masse de poussière et de débris, tandis que le nouveau membre de Fairy Tail tourna les talons. Peut-être que le reptile avait survécu, mais cela n'avait pas une réelle importance : le combat venait de s'achever. Mais quelque chose d'autre pourrait bien se produire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se rapprocha rapidement des deux autres personnes présentes sur les lieux. N'ayant visiblement pas eu le temps de réellement souffler, Hikari tremblotait encore légèrement, à côté d'une Kagura plongée dans l'inconscience. Gerard ne tarda pas à arriver près de la petite fille, et s'abaissa rapidement à hauteur de la petite fille.

« - Tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

- … O-oui. Je … crois.

- Je vois. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici toute seule, je suppose. Viens avec moi. Je te ramènerais dans un endroit plus décent dès lors que ma mission sera terminée. »

Et il fallait également prendre Kagura et la soigner. Les yeux de Gerard se plissèrent doucement. Erza lui avait déjà parlé de cette femme aux yeux jaunes … et de son désir _passé_de le tuer.

_Quelques temps plus tard …_

_« - Est-ce que c'est si facile, Kagura ? C'est si facile de pardonner à cet homme, alors qu'il m'a tué ? »_

_Un noir abyssal, et des propos qui s'enfonçaient dans le néant, résonnant malgré tout dans un esprit embourbé par tous les récents événements. Impossible de donner une quelconque réponse satisfaisante, ni même de formuler une phrase audible. L'ombre de son frère, Simon Mikazuchi, apparaissait devant elle, en répétant inlassablement ces mots. Pourtant, Simon fut un homme au cœur vaillant, et surtout pas le genre à énoncer de pareils propos. Oui, cet homme qui se tenait face à elle dans ce décor chaotique n'avait que l'apparence de son frère aîné, mort il y a des années de cela. Rien de plus. Mais pourtant, ces mots faisaient mal, et heurtaient un cœur plus fragile qu'aux premiers abords. Encore une fois, face à ce fantôme, Kagura ne put dire quoi que ce soit._

Et ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir, alors qu'un petit crépitement arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Du feu ? Sa vision demeurait encore relativement floue, mais les deux ombres se tenant non loin d'elle, l'épéiste les reconnaissait. Et petit à petit, sa mémoire obstruée par toutes les douleurs se reformait, amenant avec elle une colère intérieure représentée par un simple mot : vengeance.

« - Kagura-sama ! S'écrie avec inquiétude Hikari.

- Tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ? Demande la voix de Gérard, sans ton particulier. »

Les choses se mettent doucement en place dans son esprit. Elle, Kagura Mikazuchi, se trouvait actuellement allongée sur un futon, au milieu d'une forêt sombre, dans laquelle Gérard avait vraisemblablement fait brûler un petit feu afin de se protéger contre le froid et l'obscurité, tandis que le ciel lui-même indiquait une heure assez tardive, puisque le crépuscule semblait déjà passé. Ainsi, la jeune femme serait restée un certain temps inconsciente. Son corps entier demeurait parcouru de vives douleurs liées aux batailles de ce matin. Mais globalement, Kagura se sentait mieux : des bandages divers, notamment au niveau des bras, des hanches, ornaient désormais son corps, que son manteau noir en partie déchiré, ne pouvait couvrir entièrement. Considérant l'âge d'Hikari, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle en soit la responsable. Crispée, Kagura se redressa convenablement, pour planter un regard assassin dans celui du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier conserva un certain calme, malgré la furie apparente de son interlocutrice.

Son cœur battait vite. Très vite. En titubant, elle se leva, ignorant royalement les propos tenus par Hikari et par Gérard, pour concentrer toute son attention sur le dernier cité, assis sur un rocher, et dont le regard noir suivait doucement les mouvements de la convalescente.

« - Toi … Grommela la voix tremblante de Kagura.

- Oui. Je sais que tu m'en veux. »

L'homme qui avait tué son frère, l'homme que sa lame avait voulue abattre pendant des années. Oui, Kagura Mikazuchi venait d'être sauvée par cet homme-là. L'humiliation atteignait son apogée, alors que la main gantée de Kagura empoigna Archenemy, dont la lame se dégaina en une fraction de seconde. Sous les yeux horrifiés et confus d'Hikari, la puissante mage de Mermaid Heel se jeta, les dents serrées et le visage teinté de colère, en direction de Gérard Fernàndez. Mais celui-ci n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Les mètres séparant les deux individus diminuèrent rapidement, tandis que l'épée lumineuse faisait de même.

L'instant suivant, plus rien. Archenemy se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'ancien mage de Crime Sorcerer, qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour se défendre. Essoufflée, Kagura tenait son épée, tremblante. Les deux regards s'affrontaient, l'un brûlant de haine, l'autre le soutenant froidement. Archenemy s'était stoppée. Les yeux de l'épéiste se fermèrent doucement, tandis qu'elle retrouvait légèrement ses esprits.

« - Tu peux le faire. Je ne me défendrais pas. Déclara l'ami d'enfance d'Erza Scarlett. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en tuant Simon. Je pourrais bien m'excuser, en te disant que je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Mais mes mots ne feront revenir personne, pas plus qu'ils atténueront ta douleur. Mais, j'aimerais aussi que tu me laisses finir ma mission, pour qu'au moins, je puisse en accomplir une en tant que membre de Fairy Tail. Après quoi, tu pourras soulager cette douleur.

- … Tu … tu ne sais rien de cette douleur ! Hurla la détentrice d'Archenemy en posant littéralement la pointe de son épée contre le cou de Gérard, duquel quelques gouttes de sang tombaient. »

_Mais l'heure de refaire couler le sang n'avait pas encore sonnée. Se calmer relevait désormais de la nécessité absolue._

Retrouvant une forme de calme, la jeune femme aux cheveux oscillant entre le brun et le pourpre abaissa lentement son épée, devant l'air impassible de cet être que son âme avait tant haït. Kagura baissa finalement la tête, en rengainant sa lame, les dents serrées. Gérard Fernàndez était l'une des grandes causes de ses souffrances. Mais s'arrêter ici n'avait pas d'intérêt. La jeune femme détourna finalement son regard, pour le placer sur les alentours. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs le lui permettaient … le village de Katakiuchi ne se trouvait plus très loin désormais. Tandis qu'Hikari demeurait tétanisée par tout ce qui se tramait actuellement, les pupilles jaunes de Kagura se plantèrent dans ceux de Gérard.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Je suis en mission pour Fairy Tail. D'après ce que j'ai finalement pu comprendre durant tout ce temps, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, provenant du village de Katakiuchi a libéré des sorts liés à Zeref. Ces sorts consisteraient, semble-t-il, à créer des bêtes dont le pouvoir est de subtiliser l'énergie magique de leurs victimes, avant de transmettre cette énergie à autre chose. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre. Répondit le bleuté.

- … Je vois. Déclara Kagura, en plissant le regard. »

Le contenu des conversations ne semblait guère aller plus loin, entre deux âmes destinées à une incompatibilité sans aucun retour. Serrant doucement les poings, la jeune femme entreprit soudainement une marche forcée, face à ses blessures pas totalement guéries. Ni Hikari, ni Gérard ne dirent quoi que ce soit : la direction tracée par la mage se voyait naturellement : le village de Katakiuchi. Pourquoi la retenir ? Cela aurait été d'une futilité sans nom. De toute manière, l'objectif premier du nouveau membre de Fairy Tail résidait également en ses lieux. D'un vif regard adressé à la petite fille portant le nom d'Hikari, le mage intima cette dernière à suivre cette dernière marche. Là-bas, nul doute, le danger pourrait s'avérer plus grand. Mais laisser une gamine dans une forêt au milieu de la nuit ne permettait pas non plus de laisser son esprit bercé par la tranquillité.

_Village de Katakiuchi – 22 heures._

Le trajet venait de s'achever, sans qu'aucun mot ne fusse prononcé. Les trois membres de ce trio improvisé se tenaient désormais au seuil de ce village, visiblement frappé par les foudres de la mort. Tout le décor s'embrumait dans une couleur grise terne, en même temps que l'ambiance même s'enfonçait dans une mélodie silencieuse. Le vent froid nocturne passait et repassait, glaçant doucement une atmosphère déjà bien sombre. Sans un mot, Kagura Mikazuchi s'avançait dans la pénombre, bientôt suivie par Gérard et Hikari, qui observaient d'un œil suspicieux les alentours. L'épéiste n'avait pas dit où elle se rendait, ni même demandé aux deux autres d'emboiter ses pas, mais qu'ils le fassent ne changeait pas grand-chose. Au contraire même : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la présence de Gérard Fernàndez ici, rendait les choses plus faciles. Les yeux de Kagura se fermèrent. Non, elle se trompait. La présence de Gérard relevait même de l'impératif.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous trois se retrouvèrent face à une maison à l'aspect lugubre, forçant Hikari à se blottir contre Gérard, tandis que Kagura se trouvait face au seuil de la porte. Sa main gantée vint la frapper plusieurs fois, afin de signaler sa présence. Les yeux de Gérard se plissèrent.

_L'énergie maléfique … provenait de cette demeure. _Les alentours semblaient pourtant vides : pas une trace d'un seul monstre. En se rendant dans une zone pareille, le mage s'attendait à trouver d'autres créatures maléfiques.

Le son grinçant d'une porte s'ouvrant le fit néanmoins revenir à la réalité, tandis qu'une ombre suivie rapidement. La silhouette lente sortie, laissant apparaître un visage, un corps, marqué par le temps. Un vieil homme au sourire gravé sur le visage, venait accueillir tout ce beau monde.

« - Kagura, mon enfant … tu es revenue après tant d'années ?

- Oui. Répondit calmement l'intéressée.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Parlons-en à l'intérieur.

- Je vois … Sourit doucement le vieil homme. Vous pouvez entrer aussi … Murmura-t-il, à l'encontre des deux autres personnes présentes. »

Être rassuré après avoir croisé le chemin d'une telle personne semblait illusoire, mais qu'importe. La situation échappait doucement au contrôle de Gérard, mais entrer dans cette maison signifiait également comprendre tout ce qui se tramait. Au bout de quelques secondes, à côté d'une cheminée dans laquelle le feu brûlait doucement, les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent sur les canapés d'un salon modeste. Le vieil homme en question s'installait sur son fauteuil, tandis que Kagura fut la seule à demeurer debout, en face de lui, les deux autres étant plus en retraits.

« - Alors, dis-moi mon enfant … pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ? Débuta la voix rauque et marquée par le temps du plus ancien des lieux.

- C'est à propos … d'Archenemy. Hésita un bref instant son interlocutrice. Je dois m'assurer d'une chose.

- C'est-à-dire … ?

- Récemment, j'ai commencé à souffrir à cause de cette arme. Je suis obligée de tuer celui que mon cœur hait pour que la malédiction se lève, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle, en lançant un furtif regard à Gérard, qui semblait être légèrement prit de court.

- C'est exact. Déclara doucement le vieil homme.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Murmura la détentrice du sabre maudit, en se retournant en direction de Gérard, tout en dégainant son épée, devant un sourire presque désolé du vieil homme. »

Le mage de Fairy Tail se leva doucement, alors qu'Hikari semblait être prise d'une panique croissante. Malgré son jeune âge, elle pouvait clairement comprendre la situation, et les sous-entendus lancés depuis tout à l'heure par la jeune femme aux yeux jaunes.

« - Attends. Déclara l'ancien prisonnier du R-System. Cet homme dégage une aura maléfique. Il est probablement coupable de nombreuses atrocités survenues ces derniers temps.

- Désolée … Répliqua à voix basse celle qui tenait Archenemy. Mais je ne te laisserais pas accomplir ta première mission en tant que mage de Fairy Tail.

- Kagura-sama ! S'écria la voix d'Hikari, qui se cachait toutefois derrière le canapé. Gérard-san ne peut pas être mauvais, il nous a sauvées !

- Hikari, ferme les yeux. Ordonna d'un ton ferme l'épéiste. »

Cette dernière se trouvait désormais juste devant l'homme qui avait morcelé son existence avant que cette dernière ne prenne forme, sabre à la main. Les deux regards se croisèrent, alors que l'élan de panique ayant submergé un court instant l'ami d'enfance d'Erza Scarlett, se tarissait lentement. Son regard se plissa alors que la mage de Mermaid Heel souleva doucement sa lame. Derrière eux, le vieil homme n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, assis sur son fauteuil.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas accomplir ta mission … Répéta froidement la jeune femme, en abaissant ses yeux. Parce que … parce que tu as déjà détruit mon existence. Parce que … je souffre depuis ce jour à cause de toi.

- … J'en suis conscient. Désolé encore.

- … Archenemy est une épée ayant pour seul but de tuer. Alors je dois le faire. Et je voulais que_tu_ sois là … Lorsque le moment sera venu. Désolée de devoir t'infliger ça. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui s'est produit déjà. Je sais … que toi aussi tu as dû souffrir. Mais maintenant, tout va s'arrêter ici, parce que … je suis trop égoïste. »

L'épée en question scintilla d'une froide lumière. La lame du ressentiment, Archenemy, frapperait une fois de plus, sous l'obscurité d'un ciel ayant déjà assisté à tous les crimes de ce monde.

_Et le sabre s'abat._

Le sol s'entache instantanément d'une grande coulée de sang, dans un silence d'enterrement. Hikari, à quelques mètres de là, se statufia, tandis que le teint de sa peau devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. La jeune fille avait déjà assisté à des mises à mort en direct, de la part de ces horribles créatures ressemblant à des lézards. Mais jamais, elle n'avait pu voir des_« humains »_ prendre la vie de leurs congénères … cette nouvelle effusion de sang fut bientôt suivie par le cliquetis sonore d'une lame tombant au sol. Les yeux de Gérard demeuraient écarquillés l'espace d'un instant, alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce, la lumière blanche venait de transpercer le thorax dans une effusion de sang épouvantable, faisant chuter immédiatement le corps de cet homme. Quelques larmes perlèrent doucement depuis les yeux de la jeune femme, qui s'écroula littéralement à genoux face à son interlocuteur, qui la regardait d'un air stupéfait.

« - Je voulais que tu sois là … pour me juger comme je t'ai jugé. Sanglota l'épéiste, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je te déteste … et te détesterais toujours. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis … Alors maintenant, finissons-en. »

De sa main gauche, Kagura approcha Archenemy de son interlocuteur. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent doucement, alors qu'il s'abaissa pour prendre la lame de celle à qui il avait ôté l'idée de bonheur, sept années auparavant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux. Kagura Mikazuchi venait de lui demander de la tuer ? Le puzzle se formait doucement dans son esprit. Ainsi, cette femme venait d'abattre l'homme qui lui avait remis cette lame, signifiant par là qu'au final, son cœur haïssait cet être-là pour l'avoir fait sombrer dans cette malédiction ? Gérard souleva doucement la lame, alors que Kagura demeurait immobile, prête à affronter cette mort tentatrice et libératrice. Mais la lame d'Archenemy, sa lame, se planta à côté d'elle, sans lui faire la moindre blessure. Les deux mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur les épaules de l'épéiste, qui tressaillit sous le coup.

« - Désolé … je ne peux juger personne. Et … j'ai promis de ne faire aucune victime. »

Sauvée par l'homme qu'elle pensait haïr. Epargnée par l'homme qu'elle pensait haïr. Les yeux de Kagura se fermèrent doucement. Au moins … haïssait-elle une personne possédant un cœur. Quant à celui qu'elle venait d'éliminer … elle n'éprouvait aucun regret. Non, aucun. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses paupières se rouvrirent silencieusement, alors que Gérard s'écarta d'elle. La mage lança un regard à Archenemy, avant que son regard ne se plisse légèrement.

_Montagnes Zetsubô – 9 heures du matin._

« - Nos chemins se séparent ici. Déclare la voix froide de Kagura Mikazuchi. »

La jeep prêtée par Erza Scarlett se trouvait à quelques encablures désormais. Hikari avait décidée de rejoindre Fairy Tail après avoir longuement hésité entre Mermaid Heel et cette dernière. Les effusions de sang provoquées par Kagura l'ont probablement décidée. La petite fille s'élançait désormais joyeusement au gré des vents, laissant les quelques bribes d'innocence qui existaient encore dans son âme prendre le dessus. Gérard et Kagura se firent face, l'espace de quelques instants.

« - Avant que tu ne partes, puis-je te poser une question ? Demanda le mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit mécaniquement son interlocutrice.

- Tu ne sais pas encore si tu vas continuer de souffrir à cause d'Archenemy n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je l'ignore.

- Dans ce cas … pourquoi ne t'en débarrasses-tu pas ? Il s'agit probablement d'une épée maudite créée à l'aide de sorts liés au pouvoir de Zeref au final.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Répondit froidement Kagura. Si je garde cette épée … c'est pour me rappeler à moi-même mes pêchés.

- … Je vois. Murmura finalement la voix de l'autre mage. »

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Kagura tourna les talons. Hikari lui adressa des _« Au Revoir » _joyeux, auxquels l'épéiste à l'allure sombre ne répondit pas, au grand désarroi de la petite fille. Les deux chemins se séparèrent finalement. Kagura ferma les yeux, et porta la main à son arme, lentement.

_Cette malédiction s'achèverait-elle un jour ? Rien ne semblait moins sûr. Mais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin de son existence, Kagura Mikazuchi continuerait de marcher sous l'ombre de ces malheurs. Parce que ces derniers l'ont fait grandir, jour après jour._

_Parce qu'au fond, Archenemy et elle-même ne font qu'un aujourd'hui._


End file.
